nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Burns
List Blue's Clues Season 1 Episodes: (1996-1997) 101. Snack Time September 8, 1996 102. What Time is it for Blue? September 15, 1996 103. Mailbox's Birthday September 22, 1996 104. Blue's Story Time September 29, 1996 105. Blue's Favorite Song October 13, 1996 106.What Does Blue Need? October 6, 1996 107. Adventures in Art October 20, 1996 108. Blue Goes to the Beach October 27, 1996 109. A Snowy Day November 10, 1996 110. The Trying Game November 17, 1996 111. Pretend Time November 3, 1996 112. Blue Wants to Play a Game November 24, 1996 113. The Grow Show December 1, 1996 114. Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 8, 1996 115. Magenta Comes Over! January 12, 1997 116. Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 29, 1996 117. What Does Blue Want to Make? December 15, 1996 118. Blue's News! January 19, 1997 119. What is Blue Afraid of? January 5, 1997 120. What Story Does Blue Want to Play? December 22, 1996 List Blue's Clues Season 2 Episodes: (1997-1998) 201. Steve Gets the Sniffles September 7, 1997 202. What Does Blue Want to Build? September 14, 1997 203. Blue's ABCs October 19, 1997 204. Math! October 26, 1997 205. What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? September 29, 1997 206. Blue's Senses! September 21, 1997 207. What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? October 5, 1997 208. Blue's Birthday March 15, 1998 209. What Was Blue's Dream About? October 12, 1997 210. What Does Blue to do with Her Picture? March 22, 1998 211. Blue's Sad Day April 19, 1998 212. What Does Blue Want to do on a Rainy Day? March 29, 1998 213. Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! April 5, 1998 214. The Lost Episode! April 12, 1998 215. What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? April 26, 1998 216. What Did Blue See? May 3, 1998 217. Nurture! May 10, 1998 218. Blue is Frustrated May 17, 1998 219. What is Blue Trying to Do? May 26. 1998 220. Mechanics! June 7, 1998 221. Hide and Seek! July 19, 1998 301. Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 302. Art Appreciation! April 14, 1999 303. Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 304. What's that Sound? June 7, 1999 305. Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 306. Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 1999 307. Draw Along with Blue October 18, 1999 308. Thankful November 15, 1999 309. Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 310. Pool Party April 3, 2000 311. Anatomy April 10, 2000 312. Signs April 24, 2000 313. Nature July 3, 2000 314. Geography July 10, 2000 315. Occupations July 17, 2000 316. Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 317. Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 318. Blue's Big Musical Movie October 6, 2000 319. What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 320. Inventions October 23, 2000 321. Blue's Play October 30, 2000 322. Blue's Big Costume Party October 16, 2000 323. Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 324. The Wrong Shirt November 13, 2000 325. Words December 5, 2000 326. Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 327. Blue's Collection February 12, 2001 328. Cafe Blue February 26, 2001 329. Shy February 12, 2001 330. Environments March 19, 2001 331. Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 List Blue's Clues Season 4 Episodes: (2001-2002) 401. Imagine Nation April 2, 2001 402. Adventure! April 9, 2001 403. The Anything Box April 16, 2001 404. Superfriends! April 23, 2001 405. What's New, Blue? October 8, 2001 406. Blue's New Place October 15, 2001 407. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day October 22, 2001 408. The Baby's Here! October 29, 2001 409. Making Changes November 5, 2001 410. Bugs! November 12, 2001 411. Un Dia Con Plum! November 19, 2001 412. What's Inside? November 26, 2001 413. Blocks December 3, 2001 414. Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza February 18, 2002 415. Puppets February 25, 2002 416. Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 417. Let's Plant! March 25, 2002 418. Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 419. Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 420. Blue's School April 16, 2002 421. Something to Do, Blue? April 22, 2002 422. Joe's First Day April 29, 2002 423. Joe Gets a Clue April 29, 2002 424. Steve Goes to College April 29, 2002 505. 100th Episode Celebration June 10, 2002 536. Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2003